


Times gone by

by fardareismai



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Outlander (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fardareismai/pseuds/fardareismai
Summary: From the Tumblr prompt "what would happen if in her travels through time (AND SPACE!) Rose actually crossed paths with a certain James Alexander Malcolm MacKenzie Fraser?"





	Times gone by

**Author's Note:**

> A Tumblr prompt being moved onto AO3

“May I have this dance, m’lady?”

Rose glanced up from where she’d been studying her white gloves.  Then she continued up.  And up further.

Most of the men at this party had not been more than five-foot six or seven, and the Doctor and Jack had both stood out at their six feet.  This bloke stood another half-foot taller even that that, and with vivid red hair to add to his credit, he seemed to draw every eye in the room.

Rose had heard the ladies whispering about him, and had caught that he was one of several men currently courting the lady Annalise de Merrillac, all unknowing that her father was already in talks to wed her to Charles Gauloise.  For that matter, however, Rose had been unable to determine whether Annalise herself was aware of the match, but intended to keep her nose out.  The Doctor had pointed out Gauloise to her, and while he was rich and apparently her father’s choice, he was also handsome and, having seen the pair in conversations several times over the night, apparently a favourite of the young lady, for all she couldn’t be more than 15 or 16.

“Different morality,” the Doctor had reminded her when she’d whispered this to him.

And it wasn’t as though she hadn’t known a girl or two when she had been 16 who had wound up pregnant.  People never really changed.

Rose realized that she still hadn’t accepted the dance from the young man.  She gave him a quick once-over.  He was wearing a kilt of fiery red and a complimentary green velvet coat.  He wore both well.  He was very handsome, though Rose thought his eyes were just a shade too dark of blue, and his hair was a bit wilder and more unruly than she liked.

For all that, she couldn’t deny the compliment he paid her by asking her- an absolute stranger- to dance.

“I should like to very much,” she said with a grin.

For the first half of the dance, the lad was all charm and amiability, but at some point during a movement that required a turn about, he became annoyed and stopped paying attention to her.  Rose didn’t think it had anything to do with her own dancing- she’d been practicing with the TARDIS for days in preparation for this party.  When she glanced around, however, she saw the problem.

Jack was talking to Annalise, and while he was being technically proper, she had a guess based on the height of colour in the young lady’s face that his 52nd century mores were showing up in his conversation.

Rose turned away from them, but her dance partner continued to watch.  Something happened that Rose didn’t catch about 10 minutes later, and the Scottish lad broke formation and marched up to Rose’s best friend to pull him away from the lad’s lady-love.

Rose rolled her eyes and went off in search of the Doctor.  She had a thought that perhaps they should get out of there, post haste, as Charles Dickens would say.


End file.
